Superman
Write the first paragraph of your article here. 'Superman Origins' 'The Man of Steel' '' 'After the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths, DC decided on starting on a clean slate by revamping their characters origins. The end of the Silver Age began with the Crisis story arc and created a new beginning.'' The planet Krypton is about to explode. Jor-El sends his only son, Kal-El in a rocketing away as the planet explodes to a new home, Earth. The rocket lands in Smallville, Kansas. It is found by humble, honest farmers, Jonathan and Martha Kent. They decide to keep him and name his Clark Kent. The final football game of the season, Clark now grown up wins the game almost singlehandedly. Jonathan is constantly being told of Clark’s potential as a great football star of the future. It is now that Jonathan decided to reveal something to Clark about his origins. On the way home Clark and his father have a long talk and when they arrive home, Clark decides to leave home and adventure the world to save people. Years pass and Clark is an adult in the city of Metropolis. Metropolis is celebrating its 250 anniversary and put on an aircraft show. During the show, one of the aircraft crashes into another forcing Clark to act, he saves it and a woman, Lois Lane comes out demanding his name and Clark is surrounded by reporters. He flies away and returns home back to Smallville. He wants to be able to save people without jeopardising his normal life. His father comes up with the idea of a secret idendity/superhero complex; he adopts the name given to him in the paper by Lois Lane, Superman. Clark now capable of using his superhero persona Superman to help anyone he can in plain sight. Lois is determined to get the first interview with Superman but is always late to his appearances. She takes the initiative and purposely drives off a bridge into water. Superman comes and saves her knowing full well she drove off on purpose. She gets an interview from him and his about to hand it in to her boss Perry White but he already has an article from a new employee, Clark Kent. Lex Luthor invites Lois to his ship and she brings Clark along as her plus one. While aboard the ship gets attacked by pirates, they throw Clark overboard, which is what he wanted to change into Superman. He lifts the ship to an island close to where they are. They find out that Lex is the one behind the pirates, because he wanted to see what Superman could do. Lex gets sent to jail because of this. He gets releases a few days later. Lex is trying to build a clone of Superman and gains knowledge of Superman’s origins while in the process of doing this, the knowledge of him being an alien. The clones are all strange in behaviour, all bizarre. One escapes and Superman finds him, they battle when Superman finds out that this Bizarre Superman is equal in strength and power. Clark returns to Smallville and while at the house an apparition appears of Jor-El. He touches Clark and he gains knowledge of his origins and many things about Krypton. Clark decides that he will cherish Krypton as the life he could of have been and Earth is that life that is. Category:Superman Origins Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Category:Characters